


車車部分(4)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(4)

范奎他同了秀彬他講：哥，你又發了情的/啦，不如我幫了你啊，秀彬他就立刻回了神枘，就同了范奎他：做什麼，不可以啊，不過你同了我玩的一個遊戲，范奎他：好啊，秀彬他：好yeah, 在講完這句話，秀彬他就立刻被了范奎他吻着了秀彬他的，也吻得好深，也是十分之好延綿的，秀彬他被范奎他強吻，也開始吻了頸部再開始吻了全身，秀彬他想逃避也逃避不到的，秀彬他吻了范奎了一下，秀彬他就同了范奎他講：不可以，因為我覺得得我可以解決了，所以不用啦，其實我是有些害怕的，秀彬他同了范奎這樣講的。范奎他就抱了他立刻吻了秀彬他的臉，就同了秀彬他講：不怕，好快做完的，之後秀彬就被了范奎他吻得綿纏不止也有一些霸道，也有口水声，舌頭也不停前去也要走，之後秀彬他就感受了范奎他這样吻法，吻及舔過和用了舌頭刮過了秀彬他的全身的，秀彬他在低吟的，叫着：嗯啊~嗯，也感覺上秀彬他自己的身上的被范奎他吻及全身被舔過的又發熱，而范奎他有看了秀彬他有些面紅的，但范奎他有些想事情的，就看見了秀彬的样子，就開始把了秀彬他的衣服除下，范奎就看到了秀彬他的胸部及乳尖，就輕輕摸了一下乳尖，秀彬他就叫了啊~嗯啊，范奎他知道了秀彬他的乳尖就漲了奶的样子，就同了秀彬他：哥你有了一些漲奶的狀況，我可以吸了下，希望你可以舒服的，秀彬他：好啦的，范奎他就一口咬吸了的，秀彬他：啊~唔~啊咦啊啊，范奎他用了兩隻手撫摸及捏着了尖頭的，也不少用了小小的力及捏着的，范奎他：好大力，舒唔舒服，痛不痛，秀彬他：不是啊，好舒服的。范奎他知道了秀彬他說了那一些話都好似假的，所以范奎他就玩了秀彬他，就把了秀彬他的乳尖吸得有些大力，令到了秀彬他叫得更大聲的，也有用了手惡意地把了秀彬他的乳尖捏了一下，秀彬他：啊~不要啊~好痛啊，就把了秀彬他的面向了他自己的，也吻了一下，就同了他：好快做完，不怕的，所以沒事，也沒有其他人的，之後秀彬他：啊嗯，范奎他：我会輕輕地，范奎他撫摸眷乳尖也用了手指的撫摸及轉圈的，令到了秀彬的不停叫着也顫抖，之後秀彬他兩顆乳尖不停含舔吸，因為有些奶吸了出來，之後范奎他看到這樣可愛就沒有理會，就一下子把了秀彬他的的下面那條褲除了的，就把了秀彬他晌xx撫摸着，之後秀彬他就開始大叫，因此范奎他撫摸了秀彬他的xx, 也把了手指在他的後穴擴張，范奎他的手指感覺到好溫暖的，就好快幫了秀彬他的後穴擴張的，秀彬：范~奎啊~不要啊~嗯~啊咦，范奎他在秀彬他做，本來只想在秀彬他身上吸杏仁奶，但是秀彬他太可愛，范奎他心想，之後秀彬他被范奎他叫秀彬他在了下面呈M字形的，因此秀彬他的後穴擴張好，就把了連準他自己的xx插入去，秀彬：啊好入啊~舒服，令到了秀彬他受到了不同的刺激及感覺，就令秀彬他更加大力抓着范奎他的衣服，也不停顫抖，也不停叫著啊~啊嗯鳴不要啊~嗯，之後秀彬他也哭泣着高潮，之後范奎他抱了他：做完啦，舒服嗎，幫了你清潔，秀彬他：嗯，秀彬他們清潔完。


End file.
